


Christmas Kink Day Seventeen: Eddward/Kevin

by Ggeri_Sminth



Series: 25 Days of Christmas Kink [17]
Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Bondage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 16:12:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16537907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggeri_Sminth/pseuds/Ggeri_Sminth
Summary: It's the last Christmas before they are off to college and Eddward loves Kevin more than anything, but he wishes that his own parents loved him as much as Kevin's do. In all truth he just wants the love and happiness to stay and follow with him. Kevin, of course, has a plan.





	Christmas Kink Day Seventeen: Eddward/Kevin

**Author's Note:**

> Another Very Late Christmas Day Kink. I hope you like!

Eddward’s family were never around and this year it wouldn’t be any different. It didn’t matter that he was eighteen and that next year he would be heading off to college. That this would be one of the last times that they would be able to spend with him before he left. None of that mattered, and really it wasn’t a big deal. Being alone, he was always alone. But seeing the presents under the tree made him sad, it hurt. He just didn’t want to be alone, and to be truthful he wouldn’t be, Kevin had already promised to come over and spend Christmas with him.

He had been invited to Kevin’s house for Dinner and afterward they will go back to his place to open gifts and Kevin promised to spend the night. That didn’t help with the loneliness that he was feeling, and there didn’t seem to be anything that would help. Eddward didn’t even realize that he was crying until soft fingers brushed under his eyes and against his cheeks.

“What’s wrong Double Dork?”

Eddward turned his head towards Kevin not even realizing that his boyfriend had even come in or over. How could he have missed the door to his house being opened?

“I just don’t want to be alone,” he says it so softly that Kevin must strain to hear it.

Kevin frowns softly and pulls Eddward down towards the couch. Pulling the smaller teen onto his lap, “I’m sorry Edd, I know you wanted them to come home for Christmas. Did their flight get delayed?”

Eddward shook his head before burying it in Kevin’s neck and shoulder, “They said something at work came up.”

Kevin nodded his head rubbing his back and shoulders in a soothing manner. He hums as Eddward cries into his shoulder. He can feel the hiccup’s coming into his shoulder. Kevin smiled softly, “Edd, why don’t you go spend some time with Ed and Eddy?”

Eddward huffs and sniffles, “You know we aren’t really talking a lot nowadays. Ed is a stoner and Eddy is a football player like you.”

“You talk to me,” Kevin says with a soft little lip.

Eddwards sits up and smacks Kevin’s chest, “You’re my boyfriend silly, of course, I talk to you.”

Kevin smiles at Eddward and leans forward to kiss him, “Oh don’t I know it. My Sexy little Dork.”

Eddward flushes and drops his head back into Kevin’s chest. His fingers curl into Kevin’s shirt as he listens to his boyfriends’ heart. “You stay with me tonight? Will your mom be okay with that?”

“Yes silly, now come on it’s time for the Christmas Eve dinner, and my mother wants you there. That’s why I came over, to drag your sexy little ass over to my place.”

Eddward lifts his head and smiles a big grin, eyes glistening even with the flush on his cheeks. “Kay I’ll get my Christmas sweater.”

Kevin snickered, “Of course, and don’t forget your stocking, we always open them, Christmas Eve. Can’t break the tradition now.”

Eddward laughs softly as he goes back to his room grabbing the ugly Christmas sweater that Kevin had gotten for him several weeks ago. On the way out he grabs his stocking, it isn’t really filled to the brim like he is sure Kevin’s is, but there are things in there. Some things he placed in there as well as something that Kevin has stuck into it for him. It’s nice to have some surprises waiting for him, even if they are small.

The bundle their way out of Eddwards house, locking the door and then making their way over to Kevin’s. They are greeted by Kevin’s mother, her smile warm and kind.

“Oh Eddward, glad you could join us.”

Eddward smiled softly and flustered, “Ah yes thank you, Mrs. Barr.”

She smiles softly at him again before ushering them into the dining room where the table was already set. Eddward takes a seat next to Kevin and before long dinner is served and set into motion. Dinner was long and dragged out, Eddward enjoyed every moment of it. It always felt like he was at home when he would have dinner with Kevin’s family. They were always nice and welcomed him with open arms.

He had been scared at first that Kevin’s family wouldn’t like him. That they wouldn’t want them to be with him. But Kevin’s family had been nothing but nice and lovely. Even encouraging of their relationship, it did help that being with Kevin meant that his grades went up as Eddward wouldn’t allow Kevin to fail at all. They would have study dates all the time, and Kevin would even encourage Eddwards talents. Like his want to draw and write, telling him all the time that he could be whatever he wanted, and he didn’t have to go into the same profession that his parents are in.  

As dinner came to an end Eddward found himself sitting in the living room with Kevin’s father and Kevin and his mother cleaned up. “So Edd how are your parents?”

Eddward looks down at his feet, “Ah… They are doing well. They couldn’t make it home this year.”

Kevin’s father frowns, “I am sorry to hear that Edd, we are glad that you could spend Christmas and Christmas Eve with us. Kevin will be spending the night both nights yes? If you would like you can stay here and then go back Christmas day.”

Before Eddward has a chance to answer Kevin comes out, “Come on dad, what if I wanted to sleep with my sexy boyfriend?”

Eddward jumped up so quickly slapping his hand over Kevin’s mouth squeaking, “Kevin!”

Kevin’s father just chuckled, “Just remember to be safe. Use protection.”

Kevin smiles as he pulls Eddwards hand off his mouth kissing it softly before answering his father, “We will dad, I promise.”

Eddward can’t help but flush at the conversation and finds himself sitting on Kevin’s lap in the living area as Kevin’s mother comes back in and then pulls all the stocking down and handing them over to each of the participants. She smiles at Eddward and Kevin kisses his neck and pulls him flush against his chest. Eddward not completely uses to the public display of affection flushes and squirms ever so slightly.

“Well since Eddward has never done this before I think that he should go first.”

Kevin nodded his head, “What you say Double Dork, want to open your stocking first?”

Eddward huffs, “That isn’t necessary I can wait, it’s fine.”

Kevin’s mother just laughs softly, “Dear go ahead and open it up, show us all that you got. And I hope you don’t mind. I added a few more things to it. Seemed a little dry.”

Eddward flushes again. He is once more reminded how much Kevin’s family cares. They don’t let him feel left out and every time he comes over they are nothing but kind to him. They give him so much, even going as far as to get him gifts. He doesn’t realize he is crying again until Kevin has already got him turned around and his head pressed against his neck and shoulder. He sniffles but can’t help it, he wants this at his own home. But he can’t have that, his own family doesn’t love him enough. At this moment he truly believes that his own parents don’t love him. They couldn’t even come home for Christmas, and they always miss his birthday. It wasn’t fair.

“At least your parents love me.”

It’s said so softly that Eddward isn’t even sure if anyone heard him. “of course, they love you Double D, why wouldn’t they. What there not to love about you?”

Kevin pulls his back and kisses his nose, “Just look at you, you’re sexy as hell. And so damn smart and you’re the nicest person that I have ever met. Eddward, people would be crazy not to love you.”

Eddward shakes his head, “Not my parents.”

Kevin frowns but before he can respond his mother speaks up, “Oh honey, your parents love you. They just don’t know how to show you, and it’s okay to be upset that they didn’t come home for the holidays. I’m just glad that you have us to spend it with.”

Eddward sniffles and wipes his nose on the side of his sleeve, something that he normally wouldn’t do but right now he couldn’t even be damned to care. He turns his head lying it on Kevin’s chest, “I am sorry for the outburst Mrs. and Mr. Barr.”

Kevin’s father smiles at him, “It’s no problem Edd, we just want you to be happy.”

Eddward nods his head and finally looks at his stocking again. He smiles to himself before slipping his hand into it pulling out the contents. There were a few truffles that Eddward knows he put in there. He also pulled out a couple of lemon drops and was even surprised to find a jawbreaker that he was sure Kevin placed in his stocking. He even pulled out a pair of socks some gloves and a few other little candies like this.

Eddward smiles at all the items and kisses Kevin’s jaw as a way of saying thanks. Each of Kevin’s parents opens their stocking to find similar items in them. Little candies like candy canes and some truffles. Even a few sour candies. Kevin’s stocking was also filled with much the same. And he squeezed Eddward when he found one of his favorite kinds of truffles at the bottom of his stocking.

“I very much like these Double Dork.”

Eddward laughed softly and slipped from Kevin as he began to stand up kissing his mother and father good night. Kevin’s mother smiled, “You two have fun. I expect to see you both by 6 tomorrow for dinner, understood.”

“Yes mother,” Kevin said with amusement, “We’ll be here by 5:30 so we can help set up. No worries mom.”

With that Kevin and Eddward made their way out. Only stopping on the way out for Kevin to go up to his room to get his sleepover bag. It’s a nice size duffle bag that Kevin likes to fill with everything that he might need for when he stays over. Eddward was surprised the first time he saw it, and even more so when he investigated it. The things that Kevin brought over always made him flush.

Once they are back in Eddwards house and everything is locked up Kevin gives Eddward a dirty little smile, “Why don’t you go up to your room and take off all your clothing.”

Eddward flushes, “Did you have something planned?”

Kevin smirks, “Oh Dee I have a lot in mind, mostly you naked tied up and begging for my cock.”

Eddward squeaks and turns tail rushing up the stairs. Kevin smiles to himself taking his time leaving Eddward with enough time to get naked and put away anything that he might not want Kevin to see. Not that Eddward has anything to hide, but that wasn’t the point.

When he finally does make it up to the room, Eddward is fully naked sitting on the bed with his hands in his lap covering his genitals. It always makes Kevin smile as he looks at her beautiful boyfriend acting all shy as if he had never seen it before.

“So,” Kevin asks as he pulls out some red and green rope, “On your back or your stomach?”

Eddward shift, “My back, I… I like it when I can see you when… when we have sex.”

Kevin smiles a big grin, “Alright Dee, you know the drill. On your backhands above your head legs bent, ankle to ass.”

Eddward flushes more as he complies. He can feel the stir of his cock at the suggestive language that Kevin uses as well as the notion that Kevin is going to fuck him. Eddward doesn’t know why but he feels so much love when Kevin does this to him. He likes to give up the control to Kevin, to hand over everything in his life, and Kevin takes it. He takes it all and he doesn’t abuse it a single bit. Maybe that is why he likes it, because Kevin loves him, and he wouldn’t do anything to break that trust and love.

Kevin smiles and kisses the tip of his nose as he pulls out the rope, some of it is red and the rest is green and Eddward can’t help but giggle at the sight of it. It would be so much like Kevin to bye Christmas colored sex toys just for the occasion. Eddward tips his chin up and smiles a bring toothy smile slipping his tongue between the gap. Kevin watches him with amusement as he loops the rope around his wrists and the top of the headboard. Tying them securely before moving back and allowing Eddward to yank on them to see if there is any more give that is needed.

“What do you say if you need to stop or if I need to take the rope off?”

Eddward hums, “Red, and yellow to slow down and green for all is good.”

Kevin watches Eddwards eyes glisten and he can already see that he is getting a dazed look in his eyes. He presses more kisses to his skin as he uses a fat leg tie to secure Eddwards legs together ankle to ass. Eddwards legs split making is so that his ass, penis, and balls are on full display for Kevin to see and do with as he pleases. Of course, Eddward can close his legs if he truly wanted to, but Kevin has a feeling that he wouldn’t want that. Eddward likes the humiliation, just a bit, exposing himself, to someone that he knows he can trust. Kevin soaks to all up knowing that Eddward not only loves him but trusts him to do this to him.

“How do you feel Edd?”

Eddward smiles, “Good, I feel good. Are you going to have sex with me now?”

Kevin chuckled, “Of course love, I will fuck you now.”

Eddward flushed even more and stuttered out Kevin’s name as if trying to tell the boy that he didn’t need to be so vulgar. Yet in this situation, it seemed appropriate and it might get Eddward off more than he likes to admit.

“Come on Dee, you like it. Don’t lie.”

Eddward can’t say anything as Kevin kisses up Eddwards thigh making him squirm around. Kevin finally pulls back moving off the bed to get some of the other toys out of the bag that he brought with him. He comes back with a toy vibrator that is also red and green. He shows it to Eddward before turning on to the lowest setting and pressing it into the head of Eddwards cock.

He watches as Eddwards back arches up off the bed and his cock jolts at the sensations spasming through his cock. He gasps and whines shifting his hips and letting out wines and gasps. Kevin allows it to happen before pulling the vibrator off his cock watching as Eddwards hips try to shift forward to the vibrations while letting out a long whine.

“Kevin.”

“Yes love, did you want something?”

“Yes, I would like you to stick your penis into my ass and have sex with me.”

Kevin chuckles and presses his lips to the tip of Eddwards cock before pulling back, “I got sugar cookie scented lube, going to spell like Christmas morning here and a second.”

Eddward squeaks as he feels the cool drip of lube down his balls onto his ass, Kevin slides it around before pressing a finger into his boyfriend's loving ass. He takes his time prepping Eddward going from one finger to finally three, getting his boyfriend ready for his cock. Once he had gotten him fully ready Kevin slips off the bed and strips out of his clothing with ease while he lets Eddward wait he smacks him on the ass causing the boy to yelp.

Once he is fully naked, he slips on a condom and then slides into Eddwards hot cavern. Eddward can’t help but let out a loud and whore-ish moan. Kevin smiles and presses a kiss to Eddwards cheek. He keeps his pace slow at first but as it goes on with Eddwards encouraging words he speeds up. Snapping his hips forward causing Eddward to shift forward squirming and moaning.

“Please more, harder, move Kev. Please!”

Kevin does as he is told pressing a soft kiss into Eddwards hips before pulling back and ramming in. He keeps up the brutal pace moving about hitting Eddwards prostate every other thrust. Eddward begins to scream, his voice getting louder and louder as he gets closer and closer to his climax.

“Kevin… I’m going to cum...!”

“Good, come for me baby, come for my Eddward.”

Eddward gasps and Kevin grunts and Eddwards passages clamp down on him as Eddward screams louder than he had before. His body jolts as his cum spurts all over his stomach and he feels Kevin ejaculate as well. He hums softly, and his body slips down.

Kevin move out of him pulling the condom off tying it off before throwing it away. He then moves about untying all the rope and helping rub the feeling back into Eddwards legs and arms. He smiles at Eddward before picking him up bridal style and carrying him to the bathroom. He sits him on the toilet before turning on the shower. Eddward watches him with idle eyes and hums softly as Kevin picks him up and pulls him into the shower.

Eddward stands on shaky legs while Kevin cleans him up. The hot water feels good on his back and neck. Once they are both fully clean Kevin takes them out and towel dry them off before carrying Eddward back to his room. Once there Kevin helps Eddward into his PJs and then goes about braiding his long hair for sleeping.

Eddward hums, “You don’t have to do that Kev.”

Kevin smiles and brushes a kiss over his forehead, “Oh love, I know, but that is okay. I don’t mind doing it.”

Eddward lays down as Kevin finishes cleaning up, pulling on a fresh pair of boxers on before pulling out a box and sitting down on the side of Eddwards bed.

“I know this isn’t really romantic… but Eddward, I love you so much and I would like to be with you forever and ever.” He takes a breath before continuing, “Eddward, will you marry me?”

Eddward blinks and sits up quickly, his eyes wide, “Are you… Kevin?”

Kevin smiles and holds out the little box with a simple little ring in it. It is gold as it looks like a shooting star. Eddward can’t help the tears in his eyes as he nods his head gasping, “Yes... Yes, I’ll marry you. Oh, Kevin Yes!”

Kevin smiles a dopey smile as he slips the ring onto Eddwards finger leaning forward to kiss him, “You are never going to be alone again Dee. Never again.”

Eddward smiles a teary smile, “Merry Christmas Kevin.”

“Merry Christmas.”


End file.
